Skylanders Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots Life Strong gave me permission to do. This is my first Skylanders story, so please, no flames. Rated T for kissing, but each chapter will have fluff! (Even if you don't agree with it, please don't be mean).


**To all that read and reviewed this story before, I'm very sorry, but I've had to re-edit it. I hope you all enjoy it all the same.**

**Character OCs-who they belong to/Skylander their OC(s) are with:**

**Seraph-Seraph of Enigma/Tree Rex  
Hootie-Hootie Hoot/Hot Head  
Prowess-Undead Prowess/Grim Creeper  
Airy-Air Spirit/Free Ranger  
Tech-Technow/Roller Brawl  
Belak-Belak Earth Guard/Sprocket  
Hazard-AviarTheAssassin/Flashwing  
Anna, Abby, Jane-Life Strong/Sydney, Pop Fizz, and Spy Rise respectively  
Rachel-Me/Magna Charge**

**I only own Rachel, no one else. Skylanders belong to Activision.**

* * *

**Skylanders Hearts**

Seraph was leaning against a huge tree, just relaxing as the beautiful day made her smile. Some people just didn't understand what nature was about and how wonderful it could be. But she knew.

Because of Tree Rex.

The giant tree of the Life Element was a very gentle giant and fiercely protective of those he called his friends. If he saw any of them hurt, he got very angry and would go after whoever was responsible, which was usually Kaos.

Seraph smiled as she thought about Tree Rex. Then, loud footfalls that shook the ground came up to her. "There you are," came the deep voice of Tree Rex, making Seraph blush, which he noticed and smirked, knowing he had caught her thinking about him again, but he didn't mind. He thought a lot about her too.

"Hey, Tree Rex," she said, looking up shyly at him. He chuckled and picked her up. She sat down in his hand as he brought her up to his shoulder and leaned back against a strong tree. Seraph snuggled against him and he gently returned the affection nuzzling her with his face.

"Seraph, why do you love me so much?" he asked curiously.

"Because you are amazing and you care about life and nature, like I do," she said honestly. "Not everyone does."

"True," he said as he watched her look back out across the meadow and sky. He did as well, but kept an eye on her because he loved her. She was smart and beautiful. He smiled as he watched nature with her. Some just didn't understand that nature was beautiful. But hopefully they would, were all different and that is what made them then, the wind gently blew, ruffling Seraph's hair and she smiled, snuggling closer to Tree Rex, who also enjoyed the wind's caress. He then gently took Seraph in his hand again and brought her closer to his face. Understanding what he wanted, she stood up and they kissed, the love between them strong as nature played its sweet song for the couple so deeply in love.

* * *

Hootie was not having a good day. She had just gotten back from a bad day at school and some jerks had tried to smooth talk her and she had punched them hard for it. They just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sighing, she now entered Hot Head's home. She loved the Fire Giant and he could always make her smile. Oh sure, they had their disagreements, but he loved her and she loved him. She now heard music playing, music that sounded familiar.

Hootie shook her head with a smile as she walked into the house and moved toward the music. It was coming from the living room and she looked in and was surprised to see Hot Head dancing to the music and when he saw her watching him, he showed off his biceps and winked at her, making her giggle at his antics.

"Hey, hot girl," he said in a flirtatious voice. "Wanna join me?"

Hootie forgot about her bad day as she grinned and went towards him and he picked her up, careful to not burn her as he danced with her to the music.

Hootie was having a blast as she danced with the one she loved and Hot Head noticed this and began kissing her. She kissed him back as she felt his warm hands caress her back and sides, making her groan and giggle in contentment.

After the song, Hot Head took Hootie for a motorcycle ride. She loved these rides because she was always with him. They stopped at the edge of the fire realm and Hot Head lay back to look at the stars and Hootie lay back on his chest, also watching the stars.

"Did you have a bad day at school again, Hootie?" Hot Head asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "But thanks to you, it disappeared when I saw you dancing."

Hot Head chuckled. "You love seeing me dance for you and show off my muscles," he teased, flexing his arms slightly now and making her giggle as she turned over to look at him.

"True," she said. "But I love it when you kiss me too."

Hot Head wiggled his eyebrows at her with a huge smile and gently pulled her closer to his face and she leaned closer as they lips made contact and he deepened the kiss, making her sigh in contentment as she lost herself in the magical kiss.

* * *

Undead Prowess was thinking about Fright Rider when the Undead elf came up to her.

"Prowess," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said dreamily.

Rider sighed. He didn't want to do this as it would break her heart, but it wasn't right keeping her waiting, so he took a deep breath. "Prowess, I understand you like me a lot, but…I don't feel the same way."

She looked at him confused and he sighed again. "You are a great fighter and that's what I see you as, a fellow fighter and a friend, but I don't have the same feelings for you that you have for me," he said. "I'm sorry, but I truly love someone else. But I will always see you as a good friend and an ally against Kaos."

Prowess didn't know what to say. She was crushed he didn't love her and he looked crushed to see her upset. "I know you're hurt, but I wanted you to hear it from me and not someone else," he said. "I wish there had been an easier way to tell you. I truly do," he said, gently taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't respond as she stood up and walked away. Rider felt so cowardly, but what could he have done?

"You told her, huh?" said a familiar voice and Rider turned around to see Eye Brawl behind him. Rider nodded and then had an idea.

"Eye Brawl, can you go comfort her?" he asked. "I don't think she really wants to see me now and I don't blame her. I just…she needed to know the truth."

The giant nodded. "The truth does hurt, even when it comes to love," he said. "Don't worry, I'll comfort her."

"Please, tell her I'm sorry again," he asked the giant.

"I will," Eye Brawl promised and went off to find Prowess.

She was crying and sitting by herself on the beach in the Water realm. She then felt something brush her back gently and looked up to see Eye Brawl in front of her. He reached down and picked her up, holding her and rocking her. Even though he was a giant who loved to wrestle, he could be gentle too. Prowess cried into his shoulder and he let her, rocking her to comfort her and after a bit, she stopped crying.

"I know you're sad, Prowess, but it's alright," he said gently. "You're not alone."

She looked up at him, silent as he talked. "Rider is hurt that he had to tell you the truth and he's very sorry he hurt you, but sadly the truth does hurt more often than it comforts," he said. "Even I know that."

"I understand, but it hurts," she said.

"And it will for a while," he said, hugging her. "But there is someone else who loves you, but was afraid to tell you because he was afraid you wouldn't return his love."

"Who, Eye Brawl?" she asked, surprised.

If he had a mouth, he would have smiled, but his gentle chuckle gave her the idea that he was smiling as he carried her back to the Undead realm and pointed out a small creature with a blue scythe. "Creeper?" she asked Eye Brawl and he nodded, gently nudging her towards the other. Prowess went over to him and noticed how happy Grim Creeper looked to see her.

"Prowess!" he said happily.

She was surprised. "Creeper? Do you really love me?" she blurted out. She had to know.

"Always," he said. "But do you love me the same way?"

She saw his uncertainty and decided yes, she did love him. She smiled. "Yes, I love you, Grim Creeper."

The couple shared a smile and Eye Brawl noticed a radio nearby and turned it on and the perfect song came floating out gently to surround the couple with its melody.

Grim Creeper kissed Prowess and she kissed him back as love filled them and Eye Brawl quietly left and nodded to Rider, who he noticed had come up to see it Prowess was okay. Both knew that Creeper would make her happy and they were happy too that she found her love after all.

* * *

Airy was happily surfing the wind on her new hoverboard that Sprocket had made for her so that she could surf the wind like Free Ranger. Often the two would have races and he would sneakily let her win, but they tied a lot too, so it was okay.

Airy now sat down to rest and Free Ranger came up to sit beside her. "Everything okay, Airy?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just resting," she said and accepted his hug as he placed her in his lap. The two shared a warm cuddle and Airy remembered the time when she really didn't have any friends, before she had met all of her new friends and the Skylanders. She liked Free Ranger the best. She now sighed.

"Ranger? Am I a pest sometimes?" she asked uncertainly.

He looked surprised. "Never," he said firmly. "You are not a pest, Airy. You are one of my best friends."

She smiled when he gave her a reassuring smile and she snuggled closer to him as he began humming a song she recognized and she heard the melody play in her head.

Ranger stopped humming when he felt Airy hug him a bit tighter as tears fell from her eyes. He tilted her chin to look up at him as he then softly sang the song he had just been humming to comfort her and chase away her uncertainties.

"I'll always look out for you, Airy," Ranger promised and suddenly he created a wind tornado and carried her on his back as they rode the tornado. Airy laughed in delight as she held on and hugged Ranger, happy to have a great friend and he returned the affection, happy to have her as a great friend.

* * *

Roller Brawl came skating into Tech's lab quickly. The tech genius had told her he wanted to show her something and she was curious. "Tech?" she called.

"In here, Roller," he called and she moved towards the living room and saw he was pushing the furniture back a bit. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making room," he said. "You need room to have a dance floor."

"Oh, yeah, you do need room for a dance floor," she agreed, although in her mind, she noted the space would make a great rollerblade rink as well. "So, what did you want to show me?"

He grinned at her and turned on the radio and a jumpy beat started to play as he took her hand while she was stunned and began to twirl her. She realized he was showing her how to dance and she blushed a little before deciding to let him do this. She actually didn't mind as she was in love with him.

Roller Brawl actually couldn't help a laugh escape her. The song described her perfectly and her laugh made Tech smile at her as he led her into a dancing dip and then pulled her upright gently as the song continued and they continued dancing.

Roller Brawl then started to dance a bit more and Tech followed her, both dancing happily as then he pulled her close and kissed her, to her surprise, but she kissed him back, their love flowing through them with the music's beat.

Even after the song ended, they continued kissing each other, the song still playing in their heads as their love flowing through them made them happy and complete.

* * *

Sprocket was busy working on a new invention of hers to help fight against Kaos. She hoped it would work and the other tech elements or even some of the other elements would be able to use them.

Especially Belak.

Sprocket smiled as she thought about him. He was a really nice guy and he seemed to really like her, but she was convinced no guy would like her for her appearance and her tech-savviness. She sighed and suddenly her hand landed on a CD that Belak had given her. It was from the band One Direction that she had heard so much about. Wondering why she hadn't listened to it, she now put it in her radio and put it on to play, but when the first song began playing, she stopped her work and began moving to the beat.

Man, this song pretty much nailed it when she listened to it. She felt like she was that girl. But was she really beautiful? She continued to listen and turned off the radio and sat down, her wrench clutched in her hand, but she was deep in thought.

"Am I really beautiful?" she asked aloud.

"I believe you are," said Belak as he came in and she turned around in surprise and he kissed her. After she wrapped her mind around the fact that he was kissing her and that he loved her, she kissed him back.

"I love you, Sprocket, my beautiful girl," he said honestly.

"And I love you, my handsome Belak," she said.

They kissed again.

* * *

Hazard was so nervous as he walked over to Flashwing's home. He really loved her and he had been listening to his music all day and found a song that he felt really described him and Flashwing perfectly. She didn't know a whole lot about Earth music, but was trying to learn more about it and Hazard had simply told her she had to let the music flow into her. She didn't completely understand, but he hoped she would when she heard this song he was going to play for her and hopefully ask her to dance

He saw her and waved. "Hey, Flashwing," he said with a smile.

"Hazard," she greeted him warmly. "What can I do for you?"

He felt really nervous now. "Well, I was listening to my music and I found a song that I think you'll like and I was also hoping I could ask you to dance with me," he said.

The Earth dragon let out a sweet laugh. "That is so sweet of you, Hazard," she said. "I'd love to."

A bit stunned she had agreed, he put the song on and they started to dance as the music played.

Hazard was right, she did like this song. She continued to dance with him as the song continued to play. The love they had was very strong._  
_When the song ended, Flashwing pulled Hazard closer and kissed him right on the mouth, surprising the poor lad. "Thank you, Hazard. I love the song, but I love you even more," she said.

Hazard was almost bursting with happiness. "And I love you, Flashwing," he said.

Smiling at each other, the two kissed again, letting the love between them burn its mark onto their hearts.

* * *

Anna was laughing happily as she swung from the vine she had tied to one of the trees for a swing and she swung fast back and forth, feeling the wind whip through her hair. A loud whistle made her look down to see Sydney, the Skylander she had fallen in love with.

"Hey, Anna!" he called up. "Come on down!"

She giggled and playfulness filled her. "Catch me!" she said and fell rapidly down to the ground. Sydney braced himself and caught her, but also tumbled to the ground as his arm came off. Both laughing, Anna helped the Undead Skylander reattach his arm.

"What's up, Sydney?" she asked curiously.

He took her hand and brought her to his home and she gasped when she saw it was painted her favorite colors. "You…you did this for me?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, to always remind me of you, my love," he said. Since he had fallen in love with Anna, the curses placed on him had been broken, to his happiness.

He now put on the radio and a song started to play as he surprised Anna by pulling her to him and gently twirling her around and then pulling her back to him and wrapping his arms around her as he led her to dance with him to the catchy beat.

Anna giggled as the song ended and she looked up at Sydney, who was grinning at her. "That song so totally describes us," she said. "I've got the best of both worlds with you."

"As do I with you," he said honestly as he held her closer and they kissed. She didn't care that he was an Undead element, she loved him very much.

Just like the song said, they both had the best of both worlds and that was plenty for them and their love.

* * *

Pop Fizz was busy working on another dangerous chemical experiment and now had just finished stabilizing the fizzing blue potion. "I hope this does what I want it to," he said and guzzled it down.

The potion at once made him stronger and faster, but it only lasted for a little bit sadly. He sighed. "I need to make it last longer and not be used up so fast," he said and was about to work on it again when he looked up outside his window and saw Abby running back and forth and sparring playfully with Tree Rex and Eye Brawl. She had shown an interest in learning how to defend herself and the two agreed to help her, although it turned into a playful game of chase or tag usually. Pop Fizz sighed as he set down the chemicals he was about to mix and just leaned against the window, watching them. He really loved Abby. Before he met her, he hadn't found anyone to love, but now, he loved her deeply.

In the background, he heard his radio alarm come on and a gentle song started to play and Pop Fizz remembered when he had first become himself and how he felt no one could accept him and so had kept to himself, but was a good ally in battle.

His lone wolf thoughts changed though, when he met her and had fallen in love.

He found himself by falling in love with her. He sighed dreamily.

"Hey, Pop Fizz, you okay?"

Startled, he yelped and fell over, sitting up and looking up at Abby, who looked at him curiously. "Oh, I'm fine, Abby," he said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"You," he said. "And how much you helped me. And how much I've come to love you."

Abby smiled and hugged Pop Fizz. "I love you too, Pop Fizz," she said honestly.

They kissed and Pop Fizz realized he didn't need potions to prove he was great.

Abby thought he was great and that was the greatest thing in the world, along with her love that he lovingly returned.

* * *

Jane looked around the Tech realm for Spy Rise. He had promised he'd be back, but that was over two hours ago and she was worried. She asked the other tech elements, but they told her they hadn't seen him.

Until she talked to Drill Sergeant, who told her Spy had bought a radio from him, but didn't say anything after he bought it. Finding that strange, she went back to his home after Drill Sergeant suggested she try back at Spy's home. He was probably there.

She went inside the spacious home and looked around. "Spy?" she called out. "Are you here?"

No answer came to her and she was about to head back out when she bumped into a familiar purple chest plate. "You went looking for me again, hmm?" asked a familiar voice as Jane looked up at Spy Rise, noticing he was smiling.

"You were gone for a while and I got worried," she said.

Smiling again, he picked her up, to her surprise, and carried her to his living room where he then turned on the radio after putting in a certain CD that she didn't recognize, but when the song started, her eyes widened as Spy picked her up again, holding her with her feet gently dangling as he had a secure hold on her and dancing around with the music's beat. For a Skylander with four mechanical legs, he was actually a good dancer.

Jane giggle a little as she thought this song would have driven Spy nuts considering that it nailed him right on, but she saw him smile when she giggled and he leaned her in a dancer's dip and straightened out, only to do it again, making her giggle once more.

The song ended and Spy held Jane close to him, looking at her with his green eyes. She felt like she could stare into those beautiful eyes forever and sighed when she felt him brush back part of her hair and caress her face.

"Jane, you may drive me nuts sometimes, but that is one of the things I love about you and one of the reason I love you so much," he said.

Jane was shocked, but then smiled. "I've always loved you," she said, resting her head on his chest. "Even though you're uptight, sometimes."

Spy chuckled and tilted her face up. "I think I can relax more, on one condition."

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked. Spy Rise only grinned at her and kissed her on the mouth, making her gasp as she then hugged him and kissed him back. They broke away.

"Love me forever as I love you, Jane," he said and she nodded happily, letting him pull her into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Rachel was sitting near the lake on the edge of the Tech realm where it met the Water realm and enjoyed the warm sun shining down, making both the Water realm and the Tech realm shine and sparkle.

With a chuckle, her mind went back to when she first came to Skylands.

_A few weeks ago…_

Rachel groaned and slowly moved as her body was aching from the jarring fall she had taken. She was confused. Did she fall over while playing her game? Adjusting her glasses, she saw she was in some strange place and was surrounded by green grass. It looked familiar. "Why does this look like Skylands?" she asked herself. "Did I get transported here?"

She did remember her portal glowing when she had put Magna Charge on the portal to transport him into the game so that she could play it, but that was when everything had glowed brightly and then she remembered landing here, but was she really in Skylands?

Suddenly, she heard a familiar rattling sound behind her and she froze, because where she was from, that rattling sound meant a rattlesnake was nearby and possibly coiled, ready to strike. She didn't dare move.

"Who are you, kid?" asked a voice and she jumped, spinning around to see a rattlesnake looking like Indiana Jones looking at her, but when she saw the rattles on his tail, she realized where the rattling sound was coming from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream of fear made the rattlesnake jump back in alarm and she jumped to her feet and started to run to get far away from him so that he couldn't get her, but to her horror, he came after her and she ran faster. "Help! Someone! Help!" she screamed and suddenly tripped, rolling down the hill that she had been coming to. She rolled very fast for a few minutes before she came to the bottom of the hill and uncurled herself, laying there for a few minutes as she felt like her brain was spinning.

Something cold touched her face and she flinched, but then groaned as her involuntary action made her head start spinning again. She opened her eyes, but she could only see blurry images. "Uh, someone make the world stop spinning," she said, closing her eyes again.

"Easy lass, you took quite a tumble down that far hill," said a voice she thought she recognized as someone held her head gently and something cool was pressed against her forehead and face, taking away her nausea as she opened her eyes again and let them get used to the sunlight for a moment before looking up at her rescuers. Her eyes widened as she recognized them.

"Wash Buckler? Bouncer?" she asked, looking at the two, amazed.

"So ye know of us, lassie," said Wash Buckler. "You must be like the other humans that came."

"Terrific!" said Bouncer joyfully. "Another ally against Kaos!"

Rachel smiled. "Definitely," she said. "I dislike Kaos and will fight against him every time!"

"That's good to hear," said a new voice she instantly recognized and blushed seeing Magna Charge come up. She then thought of something.

"Wait, if I'm in Skylands, then that means…," she looked back up at the hill she had tumbled down from. "That was Rattle Shake that scared me to death when I woke up after getting transported here!"

"And your scream almost made me deaf," Rattle Shake deadpanned as he came into view. She glared at him.

"Well, next time, don't shake your tail! Back where I'm from, that's a dangerous sound and means that you're the target of a rattlesnake bite," she said, a little wary of him, but she still liked him as he was a Skylander.

Rattle Shake looked a little sheepish at her explanation. "Sorry kid, I didn't know if you were ally or enemy when you came streaking from the sky," he said.

Remembering his past, Rachel realized he had a valid reason for thinking she was an enemy at first. "I guess I can't blame you, considering all, so I forgive you," she said and he nodded.

_Present…_

Rachel smiled at the memory and then laughed in surprise when she felt something tickle her stomach and she opened her eyes to see it was Bouncer. The giant was grinning as he pinned Rachel's legs with one hand and tickled her stomach with the other hand, making her laugh even harder.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Okay! OKAY!"

Smiling again, the robotic giant stopped and picked her up in his huge arms. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "Magna's been looking for you."

"He has?" she asked, hugging the giant as he returned her hug.

"Yes," he said as he placed her on his back and started rolling back through the Tech realm. Rachel hung on as she enjoyed the ride. She loved it when he gave her a piggyback ride and he loved to see her smile when he did so. "What were you doing out there anyway, Rachel?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just remembering how I first came to Skylands and met you guys," she said. "And how Rattle Shake scared the daylights out of me."

Bouncer let out a booming laugh. "Yeah, I remember that," he said with another smile. He then stopped in front of Magna Charge's home. "Well, here's your stop, kid."

Rachel let him help her down and she hugged him again. "Thanks, Bouncer!" she said happily as she watched him roll down the road with a smile. She then went inside Magna Charge's home. "Magna?" she called out. "Bouncer said you were looking for me. Are you here?"

She didn't see him, but then heard familiar music begin playing and felt a hand gently grab her arm, making her turn around to see Manga Charge behind her. With a smile, he pulled her into a dancer's position. "Dance with me, Rachel," he said and she nodded as the song played.

Rachel smiled as she snuggled closer to Manga Charge. "I love this song," she said.

"So do I," he said. "But I love you even more and with my heart."

She was surprised and touched. "I love you, Manga Charge, with my heart," she said.

"I love you too, Rachel," he said and pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back as their love filled them and they silently promised to always believe in love and dreams, no matter what.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I had to take the songs out, guys, but a very rude reviewer reported me to the site saying that I was breaking the rules for this story. I hope you all enjoy it despite that. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
